


Best Laid Plans

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One can only hope this kitchen catastrophe is a <i>good</i> one --</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristen84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristen84/gifts).



_Is she going to mind?_

_Nah. She never minds._

Which was good, because Rowen planned to tear the kitchen apart this time. Better yet, even, he was about to have company in his mad culinary experiments.

Leaning back, he took stock of the piles on the countertop. Meat was cubed, check. All the seasonings were piled over _there_ \-- check. Rice washed, drained and in the cooker, check ...

_Where is he --_

"Heeeyyy Rowen!"

Kento crashed through the door like an avalanche, grinning, arms filled with bags. In those bags contained their _secret ingredients_ ~

"Ready?"

"Hell yes. Let's get this party started --"


End file.
